Free
by NocturneBlack
Summary: They were free to love each other and just be.


**AN: So there is definitely not enough Sokka/Suki fanfiction. Here is one from Suki****'s POV, a drabble that focuses on what the couple gets up to after the war.**

* * *

She was a woman of simple pleasures. The simplicity of the sun warming her skin could turn her entire mood around. She could survive— and thrive— on the most basic of necessities: a handful of whatever game meat was available for her to catch, a small canteen of water, clothes that she could move and fight in, and a soft patch of ground to call a bed. And before she knew it, Suki had added a young Water Tribe warrior to that short list of necessities.

She didn't need many of the things that the others did. She didn't need the approval of her parents; she had given up on that long ago. She found that she didn't feel the need to return to Kiyoshi Island and her warriors; the island was so small, so confining, and her warriors didn't need her anymore— they had managed just fine during the months she'd been away. She didn't need to settle in one place after the war, and, as it turned out, neither did Sokka.

Despite her relatively short list of needs, above all else Suki needed freedom. Luckily for her, Sokka gave her all the freedom in the world. They were free to travel the Nations, often taking on bounty hunting jobs in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. They were free to isolate themselves as much as they wanted, often staying in remote locations and surviving off the land for weeks. They were free to travel to and from the homes of their companions, always finding a spare bedroom when they needed it. Not that they often did. And they were free to love each other and just _be_, and she often thought of this wonderful and glorious truth when he was deep inside her, his brown skin coated with sweat and sliding against her own. She would smile then, her legs spread wide for him and her back pressing against an animal skin blanket lying flat atop the ground. She would smile so big and bright and wrap her arms around him and press him tighter against her heaving breasts, and at times he would catch her smiling. He would slow his movements then and return her smile, his hands coming up to hold her face, his head tilting slightly in a question. Suki always answered his questioning stare by saying "I love you," as if it was stupidly obvious, before molding her lips to his, encouraging him to grasp her hips and drive into her over and over again.

Their friends all seemed to think they were mad.

_Don't you two want to settle somewhere? You think you'd be tired of bouncing from one place to the next after traveling the entire world with Aang!_ _Bounty hunting? The both of you could hold much better positions with all your experience and your contributions to ending the war! _

When such discussions came up Sokka and Suki would just smile at each other and half-heartedly attempt to explain that they were just fine with what they were doing. Suki knew that they didn't understand. Although she loved her, Suki knew that Katara did not yearn for adventure the way that she and Sokka did. She knew that Aang did not feel an aching restlessness in his bones, only assuaged by living and indulging in spontaneity, roaming from one land to the next, sleeping on the forest floor one night and in a tent on the outskirts of the desert the next. And more than anything, none of their friends—Katara, Aang, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph—needed to prove themselves as much as Suki and Sokka did. No matter how much people commended her for her performance during Sozin's Comet, Suki knew that there would always be something bigger and better waiting for her. She knew that Sokka felt the same desperate desire to prove that he was just as fierce a fighter as any bender.

She would watch him sometimes, when he thought she wasn't around. She'd find him off in a clearing somewhere, battling an imaginary foe, his sword unsheathed and slashing through the air, both wild and graceful. In one particular instance, he had caught her staring, leading to Suki unsheathing her own sword (she had picked one up at Sokka's urging) and the two of them engaging in a heated sparring session. Whenever the two of them sparred it inevitably got so intense that they would abandon their weapons for fear of injury, and continue in hand to hand combat. This time was no different. Suki dropped her sword and attempted to land a hit to Sokka's chest, but he grabbed her wrist, twisting and pushing her until she was on the ground. He had her hands pinned above her head, both of their chests heaving from the effort of their fight.

"Give," he said between ragged breaths. Suki smirked up at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and swiftly flipped them, her hands pinning his shoulders to the ground. His hands came up to grasp her hips, and she knew that they were done sparring. His hands were rough, but she liked it better that way. He moved his hands up and under her tunic, finding her full breasts and squeezing as she leaned down to press fiery hot kisses to his neck. She ground her hips into his, causing his movements to become more frantic. He yanked her tunic off of her and touched every inch of bare skin. She decided she couldn't wait for him to take off her under wrappings, and instead lifted off of him slightly, just enough so that she could pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. His hands gripped roughly at her backside, guiding her until she was positioned right above him. One of her hands came down to hold her panties to one side, and then she was sinking down onto him, ripping a wild sounding noise from his throat, half groan, half growl.

She loved making love to him in this way. It was fast and frantic and desperate, with both of them reaching their peak in a few short minutes. She opened her eyes just before she knew he was about to come, and her eyes locked on his. She knew it then. Sokka would follow her to the ends of this earth and the next. Perhaps one day they would settle at the South Pole, when Hakoda grew old and gray and could no longer lead the tribe. Perhaps they would marry and live in their own hut. And perhaps one day they would bring another life into this world.

But today, she thought— as she stared back into his sharp blue gaze, as a few cold rain drops began to fall, as the smell of pungent wet earth began to fill her nostrils— was not that day.


End file.
